


Spill the Tea

by QueenCamellia



Series: QCam-PlanceKalluraWeek2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Modern Era, PlanceKalluraWeek2018, kallura, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCamellia/pseuds/QueenCamellia
Summary: “What if they hate us once they find out that we’ve known their identities for two months? What if they hate us once they realize who we are? What if...what if Red—Keith wants a new partner?”“The way you’re going about it, it sounds as if you’re confessing some sin to your boyfriend rather than your identity to your superhero teammate.”[Plance/Kallura modern!superheroes!identity-reveal au]





	Spill the Tea

**Author's Note:**

> okay I jumped into this fandom in literally a week, marathoning every available episode and going through all sorts of meta blogs  
> and i'm so in love with plance/kallura already ahaha
> 
> First time writing VLD!

_ Click. Click. Click. _

_ Click. Click. Click. _

Katie watched silently as her slender, usually level-headed friend paced back and forth across their tiny apartment nervously. Allura, confident and bold  _ Allura,  _ was getting cold feet for once...whereas Katie was feeling remarkably calm. It felt as if the universe had turned upside down.

Every step Allura took fell in tandem with the carriage clock sitting atop the wooden shelf hammered haphazardly to the wall, just above their unused fireplace. With a swift glance at the clock, the sapphire-eyed woman huffed and threw her hands in the air exasperatedly.

“Frankly,” she announced miserably, with just a touch of drama as the girl often did, “I’m not sure if we should do this after all, Katie.”

The brunette managed to suppress her snark to a simple unimpressed raise of the eyebrow. She and Allura had, after all, been the ones to invite  _ them _ over; not to mention the reveal was originally her roommate’s idea. “Well, Allura—”

“Don’t just  _ ‘well, Allura’ _ me, Katie!” she fretted. “What if they hate us once they find out that we’ve known their identities for two months? What if they hate us once they realize who  _ we  _ are? What if...what if Red— _ Keith _ wants a new partner?”

“The way you’re going about it, it sounds as if you’re confessing some sin to your boyfriend rather than your identity to your superhero teammate,” Katie deadpanned with zero tact. Her bluntness, at the very least, seemed to shake away some of the doubt plaguing her friend’s thoughts. “Besides, don’t we have to worry about  _ Lance’s  _ reaction a bit more?”

Lance McClain. Even speaking that name —which encompassed the identities of  _ several _ of the most important people in her life— gave Katie a headache. On one hand, he was Blue, the tenacious and admittedly compassionate superhero who she teamed up with on a daily basis to defeat supervillains. On the other hand, he was also  _ Lance McClain.  _

He was McClain, the guy who waltzed into their coffeeshop every morning with a grumpy Keith Kogane in tow, somehow managing to charm all the baristas within a week of his endearingly horrible pick-up lines. (The girls at the coffee shop would always swoon, sigh, and  _ giggle _ as they attempted various schemes to get Katie to talk to him — the  _ nerve!) _

At the same time, he was also Lance, Katie’s online best friend of eight years whose log-ins would never fail to bring a smile to her face. Through their online friendship, she had learned plenty of personal details about the male: their friendship had grown from “simple” acts of trust, like divulging real life names (Katie had, on impulse, told him her childhood nickname, “Pidge,” which served well to protect her identity once they met in real life at the coffee shop) to larger acts of trust, such as speaking of their insecurities.

She knew all about Lance McClain, the awkward yet caring dork behind the flirty pretenses used to mask his insecurities.

And he knew her — well, parts of her. He knew Pidge, the badass gamer; Katie, the sassy barista; and even Green, the quick-witted superheroine. But he didn’t know that those three individuals were all facets of  _ her. _

Even though Katie had finally resolved to come clean when the two came over to her and Allura’s apartment, she didn’t feel anxious as the minute hand and hour hand grew closer and closer to twelve. On the contrary, a feeling of relief washed over her. There would be no more double lives (well, _triple_ lives if you counted the whole gaming-friends fiasco), no more lies, and no more awkward excuses whenever a monster appeared to terrorize the city.

“Lance will not be angry at you,” Allura stated firmly, drawing Katie out of her thoughts. The azure-haired girl crossed the distance between them, grasped Katie's hands reassuringly, and smiled weakly at her. “Lance, though perhaps puerile at times, can be quite level-headed when he wants to be. Keith, on the other hand, is a bit more…”

She trailed off, but Katie could fill in the blanks.

“Red  _ and _ you are pretty reckless,” Katie corrected, recalling the numerous times when the Pink and Red duo nearly perished in multiple different situations, making foolhardy and near-fatal attempts to lure villains away from civilians. 

...or the times when Pink would sacrifice her quintessence nearly to the point of death. 

...or the times when Red would rush into a villain lair without any backup.—

—honestly, Katie thought that the two suited each other quite well. She also knew that the two idiots would have probably died without the interference of their more (at least when it came to battling) sensible superhero teammates.

“I wish Hulk could have been here...or Shiro.  _ They _ would have known how to explain all of this,” Allura commented with a sigh, backing away and seating herself primly on the couch. Though flustered, she still maintained an impeccable sitting posture, undoubtedly thanks to the British female boarding school that she had attended for the majority of her life. 

Allura was referring to Yellow and Black, the last of their six-man superhero team. Black, their leader, had revealed his identity to the group several months prior after being kidnapped by villains in his civilian form as a precautionary measure. Shortly after, Yellow had accidentally divulged  _ his _ identity during a rant about real life activities.

The rest of them had tactfully agreed that identity reveals would be optional (though recommended, if Shiro’s glances were any indication). Katie, who had been struggling through self-esteem issues at the time, had declined. So had Allura, who Katie later found out had felt too alienated at the time as the team’s newest member.

“Remember when you told me about how you were Pink? Just give him the same sort of speech,” Katie suggested. “Responsibility, putting me in danger, guilt...they’ll understand.”

Allura let out a groan of frustration. “But then they’ll question why we never confronted them about their identities before! What am I supposed to say?  _ ‘Oh, I had to come to terms with the fact that I had fallen in love with you twice. At the same time. Apparently, I had felt conflicted for months over absolutely nothing!’ _ That will bode well, I’m sure.”

“If you confess to him, I will  _ literally _ throw a party,” Katie deadpanned. “And plan your marriage.”

One of the couch pillows hit her face. 

Katie huffed.  _ Even now, she still has perfect aim. _

Slowly, she grabbed and lowered the pillow, her lips curling upwards. “...oh, it’s on.”

“Wha—agh,  _ Pidge!” _ Allura shrieked, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow in her face. Eyes blazing, she declared, “This. Means. War.”

The conversation dissolved into a flurry of war cries, flying projectiles, and laughter. Katie ducked under the kitchen table for cover, barely dodging the barrage of pillows sent flying her way. She snatched one of the pillows, one of fine scarlet that probably cost more than her weekly salary, and threw it back without hesitation. Sneaking out from under the kitchen table, Katie barely grabbed a royal blue pillow in time to shield herself.

Allura dove to the right, evading her toss, but the second pillow landed a direct hit. Katie snickered, but had no time to bask in her momentary feeling of victory. With an indignant squeak, her roommate returned fire.

It was then, of course, when Lance and Keith had to enter. Katie had the good fortune of seeing their arrival — she promptly choked, dropping the pillows with burning cheeks. Allura, on the other hand...

Crossing the threshold of the doorway, the pair were promptly assaulted by two high-speed, fluffy projectiles. Keith, luckily, had managed to catch the pillow before it hit his face; Lance, on the other hand, fell promptly on his ass.

Katie tried her hardest to suppress her snickers. Her endeavor was, unfortunately, unsuccessful.

“Seriously?” Lance groaned. He squinted at his attacker. “...Allura?”

Allura let out a mortified squeak. “I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t be,” Keith muttered, looking remarkably smug as he set down the pillow which nearly hit him on the sofa.

“Nice shot!” Katie agreed with the sullen male, shooting Lance a cheeky grin as he placed a hand to his heart in mock betrayal. Rolling her eyes at his antics, she couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips as Katie bent down to help Lance.

“You two are early today, huh?” Katie commented as she pulled him to his feet. Lance stumbled, but rose, his expression morphing into something peculiar as he stared down at her. “...Lance?”

Whatever preoccupying his thoughts disappeared, the storm in his eyes lifting. “No need to sound so surprised,  _ hermosa,”  _ he quipped.

“She’s right, though,” Allura pointed out. “Half of the time when you visit the coffeeshop, you’re running late to work.”

Keith shot an unimpressed, accusing look at Lance.

“Coffee is  _ important,”  _ Lance stressed.

Keith coughed, murmuring something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like  _ “apparently, ‘coffee’ is a codeword for flirting, now.” _

Katie suddenly found herself glancing at the clock in avid interest, avoiding Lance’s gaze.

“We figured that we should come early since you went through the trouble of inviting us here,” Keith explained.

“I’m still half convinced they’re going to kill us.”

_ “Lance.” _

“That possibility has been considered and discussed,” Katie admitted, her comment eliciting horrified looks from both males.

“Anyways,” Allura cut in, approaching the three of them. She nearly grasped Keith’s arm, but instead hovered near him with uncertainty. “Why don’t you two come sit down?”

Katie swore that something about Keith’s gaze softened as he shifted to meet her eyes. Something  _ bright _ shone in Allura’s sapphire orbs when he responded to her. “Of course. Lead the way.”

Once all four of them had comfortably (or, at least, as comfortably as they  _ could _ with several secrets still hidden up their sleeves) on the sofa and chairs in the living space with mugs of tea in hand, Allura and Katie exchanged glances. It was starting to look like an increasingly bad idea to reveal their identities to Keith and Lance; there was something oddly  _ comforting _ about the strange, natural rapport the four settled into despite their only real life interactions being those at the coffee shop.

Katie liked this...almost  _ domestic _ sort of friendship. They could play their request off as wanting to spend more times with the guys who they essentially befriended during work; Allura could even make some excuse about having them try some new recipes for the shop if she was super desperate.

“So, uh, not that we  _ mind _ being invited over to our favorite baristas’ apartment, but…” Lance trailed off, sending a look towards Keith.

“We were wondering why you invited us?” Keith finished his thought, sighing. “Even though we’ve talked a lot in between coffee orders, neither of you strike me to be the type to invite your customers over for some tea.”

She had suddenly realized that once everything was out in the open, things were going to change. Somehow, someway, for the better or worse — their relationships would change. Pidge and Lance wouldn’t just be the dynamic video gaming duo anymore: they would be Blue and Green, the badass heroes, and Katie and Lance, the sassy barista and customer.

_ But...would it really be…fair to keep it a secret? _

With once glance at Allura, Katie could tell that she had made the same decision which Katie did.

“We have a few things we need to discuss,” Allura explained, her lips pursing as she glanced down at the steaming mug of tea. “Some...secrets that should probably be discussed.”

“...okay, was this about that  _ one _ time I forgot to tip? Because—”

“I’m Pidge,” Katie interrupted him quickly before her brain could start kicking in. If she didn’t say it now, she never would. “As in, Meklavar the dwarf. Pidge. Your gaming partner of several years. The person who—”

_ “WHAT?” _

Katie winced. “...surprise?”

“...I was wondering when you’d tell him that.”

Lance whipped around to face the raven-haired male. “You  _ knew?  _ Since when?”

Keith considered the question for all but five seconds. “Half a year ago, give or take?”

“We  _ met _ them half a year ago!” Lance sounded half hysterical, as if his mind was not computing that Pidge and Katie were the same person.

“Exactly.”

Allura coughed.

“...please don’t tell me that you’re Block.”

“...actually, Block’s real name is Hunk,” Katie confided.

At this, both males looked dumbstruck for a second, no doubt connecting the name with their fellow superhero. It was obvious that they were trying not to let the recognition seep into their features.

“Hunk? Pretty weird name, huh?” Lance laughed unconvincingly.

“I’d say that’s pretty subjective,” Allura countered, playing along. Lance snickered, but Katie’s attention wasn’t focused on him for once. Instead, she watched as Keith examined her roommate closely. Lance opened his mouth, no doubt to come up with another witty remark, but Keith beat him to it.

“You’re hiding something else, aren’t you?”

Allura’s wobbly, fake smile dropped. “...yes,” she admitted.

“...please don’t tell me that  _ you _ have an online identity that I know, too,” Lance bemoaned. “How did I  _ not _ realize that Katie and Pidge were the same person? Same voice, same sass, same height—”

_ “Hey!”  _

Sometimes, Katie wondered why she told her online friend about her short stature.

“I, um, well…”

Allura’s verbal fumble was enough to draw all of their attention to her. The bluenette rarely minced with her words, preferring sincerity and honest rebukes (even if the latter might have come out as harsh at times). To see her usually articulate friend struggling to find the words to say was...disconcerting.

“Allura?”

She ducked her head, her bangs shielding her eyes from sight. Keith’s eyebrows creased in concern; his hand reached out to grab hers, but stopped at the very last second, as if some invisible barrier had compelled him to keep his distance.

Katie and Lance stayed mercifully silent, mere spectators of the tense situation.

“Allura?” Keith repeated questioningly, his tone more urgent. 

The bluenette sighed, her shoulders slumping.

“...please don’t hate me, Red.”

Her voice was merely a whisper.

It was enough to send Keith rocking back in his seat, his breath hitching and eyes widening. “I— _ what?” _

Lance choked on his spit.

Allura looked up, and Katie couldn’t help but blink in surprise as well. Crystalline tears fell from her roommate’s eyes like fallen stars, her lips trembling as she tried to maintain her composure. Keith, still perplexed but also still  _ Keith,  _ instinctually rose from his seat and took her hand lightly, almost as if she was made of fragile glass.

_ (No,  _ whispered a voice in the back of Katie’s mind.  _ As if she was made of beautiful, pure gold.) _

He didn’t murmur any comfort verbally, but it wasn’t necessary. Allura’s sniffles slowly dwindled away.

“I...you…”

“I should’ve recognized you,” Keith said simply, his eyebrow quirking upwards. “...how did you know?”

It was so classically  _ Red _ that Katie felt the wild urge to giggle — and she  _ never _ giggled. How  _ crazy _ was it that her roommate, her online friends, and her customers were all part of a superhero team together? It felt surreal.

“I think,” Katie cut in, feeling less like Katie and more like  _ Green _ as she adjusted her glasses. “Now might be a good time for me to mention that I’m Green.”

Lance choked again. Allura, bless her soul, hammered the nail in the coffin.

“...and we know that Lance is Blue,” she added, eager to finish exposing all of their secrets. It was like...ripping off a band-aid! The quicker they did it, the quicker they’d—

“Pidge.”

“Yeah?” Katie responded automatically. Then, she blinked in surprise. It had been  _ ages _ since she had heard her childhood nickname in real life from anyone other than Allura, and somehow...she liked it. Lance stared at her for a moment, transfixed. In retrospect, he was taking their revelations pretty well; learning that the girl at the coffee shop was his best friend and superhero partner was probably a lot to take in.

“What should I...call you?”

“Pidge is fine,” she responded, shrugging awkwardly. “Or Katie. Or Green. They’re all...me.”

“We discovered your identities by accident,” Allura explained. “When that one supervillain attacked the coffeeshop, we sneaked off to transform, but stumbled upon you two moments before you transformed into Blue and Red. It was...quite a shock.”

“That was...almost two months ago,” Keith deadpanned.

Allura fiddled with her hands. “Yes,” she confirmed awkwardly.

“You...you  _ kissed _ me.”

“Technically,  _ Pink _ kissed Keith Kogane, and that was only because of a supervillain,” Allura countered, crossing her arms over her chest and assuming a more confident stature, one that Pidge and the two males were more familiar with. “Allura Altea has never kissed Keith Kogane, or Red for the matter. Nor has Pink kissed Red.”

Keith coughed and avoided her gaze.

“I... _ no,”  _ Allura gasped. “I...did?”

“It was a time loop, which is why you don’t remember,” Lance explained helpfully; it was one thing  _ knowing _ that he was Blue, but it was a whole different matter seeing the boy talk about their heroic escapades easily. “You and Shiro both were ensnared by a sorcerer. Ish. Kind of?”

“We…” Pidge started, eyeing the group..”...have a  _ lot _ of things to catch up on, huh.”

This was different from the unspoken, easy rapport between their superhero alter-egos. It was  _ also _ different from their lively banter as civilians. But...as they all exchanged somewhat sheepish chuckles, Pidge decided that she could live with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a review!


End file.
